Digital data for various forms of content, such as, without limitation, digital images, digital video, and/or audio information, is delivered today via wireless transmission networks, digital satellite services, streaming video and/or audio over the Internet and more. For example, again, without limitation, delivering video and/or audio content in a digital data-form to personal digital assistants, cellular phones and/or other devices is continuing to increase in popularity. Therefore, a need continues for data compression and decompression techniques to allow efficient transmission and storage of digital data, regardless of the content the data represents.